


Swimming Costumes

by ami_ven



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you happen to pack one of those wonderful modern bathing suits with you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "on the shore"

“You know,” said Helena, “there are some things about the twenty-first century that I really, really like.”

“Hmm?” Myka asked, distracted from her view of the sunset over the ocean. “What’s that?”

The other woman smiled. “Swimming costumes, for example. When I was younger, _if_ it was appropriate for a lady to enter the water at all, she would certainly never have been seen in anything less than a full-coverage wool suit.”

“They can’t have been much fun to go swimming in,” agreed Myka. “Modern suits are much more functional. The change really started in nineteen-oh-seven, when sport swimmer Annette Kellerman was arrested for indecency for wearing a short sleeved jumpsuit ensemble, although I’m sure _you_ would be more interested in the invention of the string bikini in nineteen—”

Helena interrupted her with a kiss. “As much as I love hearing you wax historical, darling, I had something else in mind for our evening. Did you happen to pack one of those wonderful modern bathing suits with you?”

“No,” said Myka, glancing sadly at the water lapping onto the sandy beach below. “I didn’t.”

Her girlfriend grinned. “That’s exactly what I hoped you’d say.”

THE END


End file.
